


Say it with Fire on your Lips

by IantoPace



Category: Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: Au - Defying Death, Bisexual Berry Winchell, Canon Character Injury, Canon Transgender Character, F/M, Healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calpernia hurries to the hospital after the reports of Private Berry Winchell. She waits to see him, then doesn't let him ever leave her sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with Fire on your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely only be about three or four chapters.

She’s felt things this drastically before: The despair as her mother stared at her changing body, layering fear when Barry kissed down her body preceding the implication of orally pleasuring her, overwhelming hatred towards herself when she considered him finding someone else, someone not… tainted, unblemished.

 

But this time it was all three together, along with agony, and several waves of nausea.

 

_“Private first class, Barry Winchell, was attacked on mysterious circumstances at approximately 1:00 a.m. He was taken first by ambulance, to the hospital on post then transferred by helicopter to University General where surgeons worked frantically to revive him. The state of Private Winchell is currently unknown, as shortly after his own arrival, a man assumed to be his commanding officer showed up, and has not allowed any further updates to be released. As for the station-”_

 

Calpernia hurried to turn off the T.V., shutting out the horrid voice that just said Barry’s fate was unknown, and felt her legs give out, catching herself as she now sat on the carpet. _It’s a lie, that’s a lie, he’s fine. Oh god, that’s stupid; He’s hurt and… and I have to find him._ She struggled onto her feet, then only wasted time to grab her bag before running out to her car.

 

Ginger met her at the door.

 

“I heard the-”

 

“I know, I’m going to the hospital.” Calpernia responded without stopping her rush to the car.

 

“Then let me go with.”

 

“They won’t let you in, they might not let me in, either.” She was already getting in the car, turning the ignition and forgetting about her seat belt.

 

Ginger went to the passenger’s side, grabbing the top of the door. “And if they don’t let you in you’ll just be sitting alone in the waiting room. Let me be there just in case.”

 

“Fine, just get in.” So Ginger hurried into the passenger’s seat, and her friend was pulling out of the driveway before she even got her seatbelt on.

 

||

  
The hospital staff was fairly rude, excluding a young boy who pointed out the front desk for them. Ginger stayed back in the sitting area while Calpernia asked about Barry’s room. After a few minutes she walked over with a stiffness and tears starting in her eyes. “They won’t let anyone see him.”


End file.
